Save Water, Share a Shower
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: Going green is hard to do when your boyfriend decides to take a shower with you. Let's just say that John Paul and Doug aren't doing much to help the fishes. This is pure smut. I don't really know how it happened but it did, so there you go. You've been warned. John Paul/Doug. I don't own Hollyoaks.


_A/N: I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying the smut! Here's some more for all of you, hope you like this one too. The next smut I do, which will be soon hopefully, will probably be sex on a desk. The whole sex in the classroom thing was just begging to be written, I mean come on John Paul's one damn fine teacher and I'm dying to know all the things Mr. McQueen can teach Doug while's he bent over his desk. The tie kink is hot too; maybe I'll do that as well._

_This is basically just 2,000 words of shameless smut, you're welcome. _

_I'm not sorry and I regret nothing!_

_Alright, let me know what you think and enjoy!_

* * *

**Save Water, Share a Shower.**

"Mind if I join you," John Paul asked from outside the shower. Doug jumped at his sudden appearance not having realized he was in the bathroom, let alone out of bed.

"What," he replied, false innocence heavy in his tone. He smiled when he heard John Paul chuckle on the other side of the shower curtain. Before Doug had time to tease him again the curtain was being pulled back to reveal a very naked, very aroused John Paul.

John Paul stepped into the shower stall, moved under the spray before shutting the curtain again to lock the steam inside, eyes locked with Doug's the whole time. The heated water clung to John Paul's skin, the steam swirling deliciously around him, billowing up his muscles to dampen his dirty blonde hair. Doug was thankful that the water was so hot so he could blame his blush on the temperature of the water to avoid John Paul's head getting any bigger. The taller man pressed himself up against Doug causing them to collide with the slick tile wall of the shower. He felt John Paul's erection graze over his lower abdomen, flicking his eyes down to it then back up with a smirk so dark blue could meet blue that was equally as dark.

Doug slipped fluidly to his knees, running his tongue over the head of John Paul's dick. Without warning took it all into his mouth, until the head was teasing the back of his throat. The blonde gasped, practically collapsing at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, falling forward slightly to brace himself against the wall, forehead clunking against the tile. Fingers searched desperately for something to cling to, to anchor himself on, finding nothing in his pursuit, rather being forced to slip continuously through the accumulating condensation.

"_Fuck_," John Paul gasped, breath misting to mingle with the steam, "have you always been able to do that?" Doug hummed around his length as he continued to suck long and slow. His tongue trailed lightly against the underside of John Paul's dick on the uptick before swirling around the tip and taking him all the way in again.

Doug flicked his gaze up at John Paul, smugness filling their depths, clearly pleased with himself for doing such things to the older man. He moved his hands to John Paul's hips to steady them both, trying to take in the length to the point where he could swallow around it, he knew that would drive his boyfriend crazy. As he did this John Paul responded eagerly, thrilled at Doug's enthusiasm and started thrusting his hips forward to meet Doug's mouth.

The wall wasn't doing it for him so he dropped one hand to tangle in Doug's hair, leaving the other staying braced against the heated tiles, fist clenched from Doug's actions. He gave a tug on Doug's wet hair making the man on his knees groan around him. Doug chuckled when the vibrations from his noises made John Paul shiver and moan low in his throat. He moved a hand back to roll John Paul's balls in his palm while the other stayed firmly planted against the blonde's hip. On a particularly fervent suck down, the whole of John Paul's dick got lost down Doug's throat making the man who was barely still standing choke on a gasp. He cleared his throat as he fumbled to haul Doug up off the floor and into him, quickly for fear of ending this regrettably early.

His lips were on Doug's instantly, his tongue working, prodding, searching his mouth almost desperately. The taste of himself on Doug's tongue made him tingle, he groaned in the shorter man's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, nipping and licking passionately before John Paul gained the upper hand, something Doug was all too happy to give.

Doug reached blindly for the shower gel on the shelf beside them, fumbling briefly, knocking a few things off in his haste before grabbing the object he wanted and thrusting it against John Paul's chest. "This'll work splendidly love, thank you," John Paul's breath steaming out in between them. Doug smiled wickedly up at the other before spreading his legs and sprawling his hands on the wall he was pressed against. The sight of Doug all spread out and wonderfully accommodating did things to John Paul and had he not already been ready and raring to go that would have without a doubt done it for him.

Doug's back arched when he heard John Paul click open the bottle. He wiggled slightly, pushing his hips forward, presenting himself to the other eagerly. John Paul spread a generous amount on the palm of his hand before reaching forward to take Doug's cock in one hand and slowly working it as the other hand snaked back to tease at his entrance. One finger was inserted slowly making Doug's toes curl and his back arch further, colliding with John Paul's chest as he let out a sweet moan. He threw one leg up and over John Paul's hip for better, easier access, parted lips accepting a kiss from the other as a thank you for his new position. Both of John Paul's hands began to work in a rhythm, allowing Doug to adjust to his ministrations before working in a second finger and moved his hand a little faster to help distract Doug from any discomfort. Doug groaned at the feeling of two fingers inside of him, bucking his hips in the other's hand.

John Paul smiled, leaning forward, pushing Doug back against the tiles as he went. He began nibbling gently at the slick, slightly flushed skin of Doug's neck, leaving a red mark behind on the skin that belonged to him. His fingers crooked inside of Doug and moved his hand faster around his throbbing dick. Doug's head fell back against the wall with a thud as his hands grabbed desperately at the tile to no avail. He gave up withholding his moans a while ago, now letting them fall as they would repeatedly from his lips as he became more and more frantic. He was all but convulsing for more, trying with all his might to get John Paul to give him more.

Suddenly John Paul's hands were gone to Doug's dismay, making him whine quietly. John Paul stood patiently, staring down at the other whose eyes were closed, lips slack, skin glistening; he knew the other would open his eyes to see what he was up to so he waited.

As if on cue Doug's eye lids fluttered to reveal blue so dark it was mere shade or two away from black. John Paul smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him slowly, reverently as his arms wrapped around Doug's back, fingers tracing meaningless designs into the water that clung to the skin at the small of his back. He pushed the leg that was struggling to stay around his hip off and to the ground, earning a bit of a pout from Doug. John Paul's hands moved to Doug's hips, hauling them forward and lifting them slightly, before they ventured further down, clutching Doug's thighs. Doug used one hand to support himself against John Paul's shoulder and the other as leverage against the shower wall, hopping up and onto John Paul who caught him effortlessly. With a hand cupping Doug's bum, he spread him apart before guiding his dick forward until the head pressed firmly against Doug's entrance. He gave one smooth thrust and was buried inside of Doug. Bubbles foamed on the puckered skin of Doug's stretched hole as the soap that doubled as lube was forced off John Paul's member due to Doug's tightness, not even a thin layer of soap able to fit while trying to accommodate John Paul's size.

Doug whimpered quietly, sighing as John Paul filled him up, both taking a moment to grow accustomed to the sudden pleasure coursing through their bodies. John Paul pressed their foreheads together as they waited, breath swirling together as they panted into the heated air. He leaned down to place a light kiss on Doug's parted lips, who smiled and moved to keep John Paul's lips when he tried to break away.

A few moments later Doug was squirming against John Paul, using his shoulders to push himself off the wall as he wrapped both arms tighter around John Paul's shoulders to show him he was ready. He wiggled against him, trying to move his hips in the minimal space he had. He clenched his muscles around John Paul's dick, smirking victoriously when John Paul's breath left his body in one gust, gasping to regain his composure, dragging in several lungful's of damp, heavy air before he stumbled a few steps, spinning them so Doug's back was pressed firmly to the wall underneath the shower head, safe from the constant flow of water.

Doug hissed slightly at the cool tiles pressed against his back, cooler on this side of the shower without the scalding water beating down of them relentlessly. The change in temperature was unexpected but not unwelcome as Doug felt like he had been settled in a never ending inferno just moments before, now, not so much.

John Paul grinned, biting at Doug's plump bottom lip, moving to slam his entire length into the heat surrounding him, who let out a silent scream at the force of the thrust. He withdrew to the point where only the tip of his dick remained inside Doug, then thrust himself home once more. The loud slap of wet skin against hot, wet skin echoed through the shower, mixing flawlessly with the intoxicating sound of Doug's breathless moans. Again and again John Paul slipped out only to thrust back in once more till he was balls deep inside Doug, everything he had went into his thrusts and he could feel himself beginning to spiral out of control. Doug felt himself being pressed impossibly closer to the wall behind him, being sandwiched between tile and John Paul's wet, smooth chest, his nails digging in to leave raw trails over John Paul's shoulder blades.

Doug felt his orgasm building as John Paul continued to pound into him, his body being thrust into and further up the wall on every forward stroke. John Paul must have sensed how close Doug was to completion because only a moment later he upped his tempo, using both hands to knead the soft flesh of Doug's bum, feeling the muscles clench and unclench in his hands. He leaned forward to lick up Doug's neck, stopped only when he reached his destination, slipping his tongue quickly and smoothly into the mouth in front of him.

The younger man let out a groan, coming all over both of their chests. John Paul thrilled at the feeling of Doug quivering around him, milking his dick. With a shudder and a moan that filled the steamy air around them, he came deep inside his boyfriend.

Doug's legs fell from around the other, arms staying secure around his shoulders as they both tried and failed to steady their breathing and their matching erratic heartbeats. John Paul pulled them lazily into the spray. The water pounded down around them, washing the sweat from their bodies. John Paul wiped a hand over his face to clear the water from his eyes, before moving to swipe it quickly over Doug's who chuckled at him but nuzzled into his hand. They shared a few quick kisses before Doug cleared his throat to speak.

"Good thing Texas wasn't home."

John Paul looked at him with question marks in his eyes. Doug smiled, pulling him down for another kiss, "She's always on our asses about conserving water and protecting the planet."

"But we _shared_ this shower, see baby I'm as green as they come."

"I think it kind of defeats the purpose if you still take 45 minutes."

John Paul pulled an offended face, putting a hand over his heart as if Doug had hurt him, earning a laugh from the other. "Are you saying that you didn't enjoy our shower…you wound me Doug." John Paul smiled at his cheeky response as he turned off the shower. John Paul was out first, handing a fluffy blue towel from the rack to Doug before taking one for himself.

"I didn't say that, we just took a long time and I kind of feel like I need another shower now," Doug laughed as he moved the towel over his hair, smirking as he eyed John Paul watching him.

"We could always take _another_ shower; I don't want you feeling unclean for the rest of the day because of me." John Paul winked as he reached for Doug's towel to toss it over his shoulder, pushing him gently back towards the shower. Doug didn't think about it very long, rather pulling the blonde towards him before clamoring back into the stall.

"Texas can kiss my ass," Doug quipped playfully, making John Paul laugh as he grabbed the curtain to yank it shut again, turning the tap to cause steam to billow through the bathroom once more.

...

They didn't leave the second shower much cleaner than the first, but that's what they got for trying to save water.

* * *

_One more thing, if anyone has a story idea for McCarter, hit me up because I'm running out of ideas! Please and thank you!_

_xxAllisonxx_


End file.
